The Federal Republic of Isotx
The Federal Republic of Isotx is one of two the leading superpowers of the Isotx Verse, renowned for it's industrial strength and technical ingenuity along with it's use of Isotxian Steel, the mysterious metal that the Isotxian Armed Forces, the Isotxian Self-Defense Forces(ISDF) uses to build it's various war machines. Basic Information(Human-Combine Wars) *'Government': Federal Republic *'Head of State': Prime Minister Omerson Vincent *'Capital': Chicago *'Population': >2,000,000,000,000 *'Tactics': Combined Arms *'Formed': July 1989 History Pre-1989 See the articles on the Northern and Southern Republics along with the one on the First World War(Isotx Verse) and the Time of Troubles(Isotx Verse) Formation In the summer of 1989, the Northern and Southern Republics were under siege from the forces of the Eastern Empire, who had been constantly attacking their territories since 1939, stripping them of most of their major overseas possessions in Europe and Australia. Deseperate to preserve what was left of their once great empires, the leaders of the Northern and Southern Republics met in Chicago, the capital of the Northern Republic and the largest city in the Americas, for a series of talks to find a permenant solution to end Eastern Imperial aggression once and for all. After a full week of heated debate, both sides agreed that the best possible solution to end the Eastern Empire's constant attacks short of full-scale war would be to unite under a single flag and government, thus the Federal Republic of Isotx was born. The Invasion of Britannia and Election of Omerson Vincent After it's formation, the unification of the two republics seemed to have accomplished it's goal of deterring the Eastern Empire from continuing it's campaigns of conquest after it's possessions creating a sensation of peace which hadn't been felt since before 1939. But that was all smashed to pieces when the Eastern Imperials invaded Britannia in Operation Red Fall, but were quickly repulsed by the Federal Republic's armed forces, the Isotxian Self-Defense Forces. But despite the Commonwealth's victory, the invasion created a large and powerful push inside the Federal Republic for military action leading to the election of the aggressionist, Omerson Vincent to the seat of Prime Minister who declared in his ignaruation speech that he would reclaim the former Empires of the Northern and Southern Republics and destroy the Eastern Empire in a "Global Offensive". Preparations for War After his election, Omerson appointed fellow aggressionist, Janet Jayme to be the head of the Ministry of Defense where she immediately set forth his plans to prepare the Isotxian Self-Defense Forces for offensive operations, focusing first on the Pacific where Eastern Imperial forces were scattered across a variety of small islands, some of which were too small to have name and placed Army Group Charlie to lead the offensive, codenamed Lightining in the Northern and Central Pacific and Army Group Delta to lead the one in the Southern Pacific and Indian Ocean, codenamed Thunder. The preparations for these operations, despite their mammoth size were almost without error as the Federal Republic's massive industrial complex quickly adjusted to the expanded needs of the ISDF while training was nessecary due to the years of experience already provided by constantly having to defend. Military Along with his role of Prime Minister, Omerson Vincent holds the title as the commander and chief and appoints it's leader, the Minister of Defense, who administrates the Ministry of Defense which manages the Isotxian Armed Forces, more commonly known as the Isotxian Self-Defense Forces or ISDF, the second largest fighting force in the Isotx Verse and it's most well equipped and trained and is the master of naval warfare and combined arms tactics. Economy The Federal Republic of Isotx's economy operates on a mixture of socialist and capitalist ideas with industries vital to the country's survival under the control of the government while nonessential industries and businesses are privately owned. Technology and Science Although not as advanced as it's allies, the Federal Republic of Isotx is the most technologically advanced nation in the Isotx Verse and is renowned for use it's of radical and sometimes ingenious technologies including the infamous Super-Heated White Phosphorus(SHWP) rounds and large caliber siege artillery. Notable Isotxians *Prime Minister Omerson Vince – Isotxian Head of State *Minister of Defense Janet Jayme – Head of the Isotxian Ministry of Defense *Foreign Minister Joseph Korensky - Chief diplomat; Father of Richard Korensky *Field Marshal Erwin Schnitter the 30th – Commander of Army Group Alpha from Outbreak of World War II to 2012. *Field Marshal Erwin Schnitter the 31st – Commander of Army Group Alpha for the rest of World War II and the entirety of the Human-Combine Wars; Second oldest Schnitter Brother *Field Marshal Bernard Abra the 23rd – Commander of Army Group Bravo *Field Marshal Douglas Smurfbizkit – Commander of Army Group Charlie; Namesake of the Smurfbizkit Super-Heavy Tank *Field Marshal Alan Snoodler – Commander of Army Group Delta *Field Marshal Reed October – Commander of the Isotxian Home Army *Grand Admiral Shirley Joyce – Commander of the Isotxian Grand Atlantic Fleet *Grand Admiral Chester Meister – Commander of the Isotxian Grand Pacific Fleet *General George Chadaface – Commander of the Isotxian 3rd Army; Namesake of the Chadaface Medium Tank *General Omar Yarden – Commander of the Isotxian 1st Army; Namesake of the Yarden Light Tank/IFV *General Dwight Mandarax – Commander of the Isotxian 5th Army; Namesake of the Mandarax Heavy-Medium Tank *General Abdul Flogger - Commander of the 2nd Army in Western Southern Slavia *General Bibi Ironside - Commander of the 4th Army in Australia *General Charles Weaver - Commander of the 8th Army in the Southern Pacific *General Otto Himu - Commander of the 6th Army *Admiral Spruance Bhones - Commander of the Puget Sound Reserve Fleet *Major General Erich Orlok - Commander of the 42nd Assault Infantry Division *Major General Howard Cornwallis - Commander of the 3rd "Chimera" Armored Division; Ripper Tank Ace *Brigadier General Chaz - Deputy Commander of the 42nd Assault Infantry *Brigadier General George Adobe - Cornwallis' Gunner; Deputy Commander of the 3rd Chimera Armored Division *Sergeant Bernard Abra the 24th - Isotxian Glider borne Commando Officer *Sergeant Richard Sr. Korensky - Highly decorated and battle hardened Isotxian paratrooper; son of Joseph Korensky. *Sergeant Wilhelm Gustav - Cornwallis' tank driver and mechanic *Sergeant Adam Abraham - Cornwallis' loader and coaxial MG gunner *Maria Schnitter- Mother of Schnitter brothers and Julie; widow of Erwin Schnitter the 30th; retired North Republic Officer *Manfred Schnitter – Oldest Schnitter Brother, Erwin Schnitter the 31st's bodyguard *Harrison Schnitter- Youngest Schnitter Brother; Messenger *Julie Schnitter – Youngest Schnitter sibling, Head of Army Group Alpha's Intelligence Department *Helga Korensky – Spouse of Richard Korensky *Richard Jr. “Little Richie” Korensky - Infant son of Richard and Helga Korensky Photo Gallery cp_coldfront0002.jpg|Isotxian Soldiers cautiously approach the surrendering commander of a disabled Northern Faction Heavy Tank. emp_cyclopean0004.jpg|Isotxian infantry and Ripper Heavy Tank. rp_catalyst_v10003.jpg|Isotxian Commander gm_iraq_desert_b10007.jpg|Isotxian Sniper Team koth_sawmill0002.jpg|Isotxians and REDs gm_drogentote_10002.jpg|Isotxians on the attack gm_rathen_v10002.jpg|Isotxian Soldier gm_valley0000.jpg|Isotxian Convoy rp_salvation_2_stalker0000.jpg|Isotxian Checkpoint advance_by_bbarnes005-d4hfjia.jpg|Isotxian Assault public_announcement_by_bbarnes005-d4jarr1.jpg|Isotxian Soldiers and Armor on Patrol ripper_tank_by_bbarnes005-d5nofwg.jpg|Ripper Heavy Tank urban_patrol_by_bbarnes005-d5vfw9n.jpg|Night Urban Patrol Category:Faction Category:World Power Category:Major Faction Category:Nation Category:Isotx Verse